Nathan Pierce
Nathan Pierce is a recurring character who appeared in Season 6A of MTV's Teen Wolf. According to a recent interview from TVLineTeen Wolf Season 6: Teen Beach Star Ross Butler Recruited to Play Ball , he is a sexy new member of the lacrosse team who doesn't believe in the supernatural. Early Life There is currently nothing known of Nathan's life prior to his introduction into the series. Throughout Teen Wolf Season 6 In Superposition, Nathan and Malia Tate had sex in her room. After settling down, Nathan tried to get comfortable by spooning with Malia from behind. However, it quickly became clear that she was uncomfortable with being the "little spoon," so she flipped him over in order to be behind him instead, wrapping her arms around him tightly in the process. This act in turn made Nathan uncomfortable, but when he tried to suggest they switch positions, Malia, visibly tired, simply shushed him without opening her eyes. As Nathan tried to adjust to their new sleep arrangement, he noticed a carpet bag full of chains and restraints she used to use for full moons laying in the corner and became even more unsettled. He attempted to bring up the chains, but Malia cut him off, stating that it was "nothing" before shushing him and trying to go back to sleep. In Sundowning, Nathan sent out a mass text to the entire school in order to announce and invite his fellow students to a "start of the lacrosse season" party at his house that evening, a party that would be including a keg and a live DJ. That night, when Liam Dunbar, Mason Hewitt, Hayden Romero, and Corey Bryant managed to get the party relocated to the McCall House in an attempt to use its built-in mountain ash barrier to protect their fellow classmate, Gwen, Nathan became furious. He went on to confront Liam at the party, shoving him against the wall and accusing him of "stealing" his party before demanding to know if Liam intended to steal lacrosse captain from him as well. Liam, not wanting to reveal his supernatural nature, stammers that he didn't think Nathan would take it so badly, and when Nathan asked him how he thought he would take it, Mason appeared behind him and retorted, "In hundreds" before giving Nathan two hundred-dollar bills. Nathan, mollified by Mason's payoff, lets Liam go before taking the cash and returning to the rest of the party guests to brag about the money he just received. In Relics, Nathan was informed by Liam that he should skip the game and come to an underground bunker, as the Ghost Riders were coming to capture and erase everyone who was marked at the party at the McCall House the previous evening. Nathan refused to believe he was in any danger, insisting that it was just "a man in a hat with a gun." When Liam argued that it was actually a supernatural force that was trying to steal his soul, Nathan mistakenly believed that this was just an attempt on Liam's part to steal his place as team captain by preventing him from playing in their first game of the season. Mason, desperate for the pack to protect him and the others from the Ghost Riders, made the threat even more clear by reminding him that the "guy" was coming to shoot Nathan in the head, a threat that finally made Nathan agree to come with them. Nathan and the others who were at the party reluctantly followed Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar, and Hayden Romero to the Argent Bunker, where the McCall Pack, with Chris Argent's permission and assistance, brought those marked by the Ghost Riders to hide as the four of them worked to protect them. Nathan curiously grabbed a taser from a nearby table and pulled the trigger, nearly hitting a fellow student in the process, causing Argent to gruffly order him not to touch anything in the bunker. Despite this warning, Nathan continued to snoop around and set off a ultra-sonic emitter, annoying both Argent and Malia Tate, who had come as Argent's back-up while Scott, Liam, and Hayden went to find and protect Gwen, Okafur, Wallace, and Steinbach, who escaped in order to play in the lacrosse game that evening. Some time later, Nathan, terrified by the prospect of the Ghost Riders finding them while also refusing to believe the supernatural is real, escaped from the bunker and began navigating the Underground Tunnels in an effort to make a run for it. Chris and Malia, knowing that Nathan leaving the tunnels would disturb the mountain ash barrier would put everyone hiding in the bunker at risk of being captured and erased from reality. Despite their insistence that he stay, Nathan decided to go off on his own, breaking the mountain ash barrier and allowing the Ghost Riders to capture him and the others, with the exception of the members of the McCall Pack and Argent, and erase them from existence before transforming them to the Phantom Train Station. In Riders on the Storm, Nathan was presumably returned to the real world from the Wild Hunt after the McCall Pack and their allies diverted the train and forced the Ghost Riders to leave, though he has yet to be seen since then. Physical Appearance Nathan is a tall, lean, athletic handsome young man of Asian descent with olive skin, straight black hair he wears tousled with gel, and dark brown eyes. He dresses in a trendy yet casual fashion with designer jeans, t-shirts, and jackets with boots. He is also often seen wearing his lacrosse uniform during games. Personality Little is known about the extent of Nathan's personality, but at first impression, he comes off as a somewhat cocky and arrogant jock who lives for popularity. He also is not afraid to get physical if he has to, as evidenced by the fact that he shoved Liam up against the wall when he thought that Liam had stolen his school-wide party. Skills Not much is known about the full range of skills Nathan possesses, but he seems to be quite proficient at lacrosse, as he is in the running to become captain of the Beacon Hills Cyclones. Etymology * Nathan: Nathan is an English masculine given name that is derived from the Hebrew verb נתן '(''Natan, Nussen, or Nossan), which means "he gave," usually interpreted as "God has given." In the Old Testament, this is the name of a prophet during the time period that King David reigned, during which time Nathan chastised David, both for his adulterous affair with Bathsheba and his involvement with the death of Uriah the Hittite. Ironically, David and Bathsheba also had a son named Nathan. A related Hebrew name, Elnathan, means "Gift of God," and people named Elnathan appear four times in the Hebrew Bible; one in 2 Kings 24:8, and three in Ezra 8:15-20. Nathan has been used as a Christian given name in the English-speaking word since the Protestant Reformation. Variants of the name include Jonathan, Nathaniel (English); Natan (Hebrew); Nosson (Yiddish). * '''Pierce: Pierce is an English surname created from the personal name "Peter," which was a Medieval English variant of the Norman French name "Piers," a name brought to the British Isles during the Norman Conquest of 1066. Peter derives from the Greek petros, meaning "rock," and was the name given to Simon by Jesus as a name to symbolize his solid and steadfast faith. Another popular bearer of this name was St. Peter, who was very popular in the Middle Ages, contributing to the subsequent popularity of the name. ** Variants of this name in other languages include: Bedrosian, Petrosyan (Armenian); Petrov (Bulgarian, Russian); Petrić (Croatian); Petrović (Croatian, Serbian); Pedersen, Petersen (Danish); Peter (Dutch, German, Hungarian); Pierre, Perrault, Perreault, Perrot (French); Peters (German); Petri, Pietri (Italian); Pedran, Petrescu (Romanian); Perez (Spanish); Petersson, Pettersson, Persson (Swedish). Trivia * Nathan seems to be in a friends-with-benefits relationship with Malia Tate following Stiles being captured by the Wild Hunt and erased from the memories of those who know him, including Malia herself. Gallery TBA References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Alive Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Erased Characters